Icy Cold
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Toshiro goes to Seiyo to investigate growing Hollow activity. He meets the Guardians and meets his would-be self. When Easter wants Toshiro to work for them, he must work to together with Amu and the gang and find his true self.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shugo Chara or Bleach. They belong to their respectful owners.

**(Soul Society, Seireitei)**

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, you're mission is to go to the Seiyo region of Japan. There has been a suspicious increase in the amount of Hollow activity there and we want you to investigate. You have been enrolled in the local academy so you can don't look inconspicuous and further your investigation. You and your lieutenant must get to the bottom of this!" Was the order of Captain-Commander Yamamoto.

"I understand sir," Hitsugaya nodded.

"You both will have an apartment for your stay. This is a long-term mission Toshiro."

**(Seiyo Region, Seiyo Academy)**

It was just another day of school for Hinamori Amu and the guardians. Amu was walking besides Rima and Yaya while Tadase and Nadehiko walked behind them.

Yaya yapped excitedly, "Did you hear about the new student transferring here?"

Amu was a bit shocked at the news, "R-really? A new student!" Suddenly something caught Amu's eyes. Amu stopped where she was a boy about her age with spiky snow while hair and cold distant teal eyes. He was giving freezing looks to anyone who was staring at him. Because of his odd looks, Amu did not notice the Seiyo Academy boy's uniform he was wearing.

**(Class)**

"Class, this is the new student transferring into our class, Toshiro Hitsugaya-san!" Nikaidou-sensei said cheerfully. "Toshiro-kun, why don't you say something to the class."

Toshiro sighed and glace a cold leer to the class, "Whatever…"

"S-so…cold…" was the class's reaction.

Something in Amu's head clicked, _'It's the same boy I saw before. What a cold distant character he has,'_

**(After School, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's apartment)**

"So Hitsugaya-taichou how was your first day in school?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro tossed his backpack on the table, "Uneventful." He replied blandly.

"Well did you learn anything about the Hollows?"

"Don't be stupid Matsumoto, of course not. All I learned there is that the student council has a group called the Guardians. They're supposed to protect the school or something," Hitsugaya scowled, "How childish."

"Eh? But taichou, this is a perfect opportunity for you to finally act like a kid and have some kiddy friends! You never act like a real kid back in Soul Society!" Matsumoto pointed out brushing a strawberry blond lock behind her ear.

"I am the captain of the 10th division; I don't have time for human friends," Was Toshiro's cold reply.

**(Toshiro's room, Apartment)**

Toshiro plopped on the bed he was given wearing blue pajamas. The room was perfectly normal, no poster or bright colors like a normal boy his age would have. Finally relaxed after a nice hot shower, Toshiro turned and stared at the ceiling. The words from his conversation with Matsumoto replayed in his head, _**"Eh? But taichou, this is a perfect opportunity for you to finally act like a kid and have some kiddy friends! You never act like a real kid back in Soul Society!"**_

"Feh, why am I thinking about this," Hitsugaya grumbled clenching his fists. He turned to his side. _'I have to admit the way those guardians walked around was kind of cool…'_ Toshiro shook his head._ 'No! Bad Hitsugaya! Stop thinking like that! You're not supposed to act like that. You are the mature, cold captain on the 10__th__ squad.'_

Toshiro sat up looked out his window. A single shining star had made its way through the bright lights of modern society. He mumbled, "I…wish I could really make some friends…"

He blinked, the last time he gave a thought about that was back in Karakura Town, where Ichigo's younger sister asked him to play soccer with her and her friends. "What...a stupid thought."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Shugo Chara or Bleach. They belong to their respectful owners.

**(Next day)**

Toshiro woke up feeling something wrong with his pillow. He sat up threw his pillow off. There is saw it, an egg. '_What the heck? How did that happen? When did this egg get here?' _The egg was light blue with a white stripe in the middle. On the stripe, was a dark blue dragon.

"Last time I checked, guys don't lay eggs…" He grumbled picking it up. "It…feels warm."

**(Seiyo Academy)**

Hitsugaya was walking to school all by himself. Matsumoto had offered him breakfast but he simply took some buttered toast and left. He was munching on his toast, the strange egg he found securely hidden in his bag. He put the egg in a bed made of cloth and was careful not to throw his bag around and crack it.

"I don't understand, why couldn't Matsumoto see it?" He asked himself.

_***Flashback***_

"_Matsumoto!!" Hitsugaya cried running to his lieutenant cradling the egg in his hands._

_The busty woman turned, "Hm, what it is taichou?"_

_Toshiro held up the egg, "I found this egg under my pillow,"_

"_What egg? The invisible imaginary egg in your hands?"_

"_What, can't you see it? It's blue and has a white stripe!"_

"_Taichou, I think you need to go to bed earlier,"  
__***End Flashback***_

Lost in his musing he bumped into another student. "Oi, watch where you're going kid," Hitsugaya said looking at the student. He realized it was a girl from his class, because she stood out the most with her pink hair and punkish fashion statements.

"O-oh, I mean what where you are going punk!" She squeaked at first but them changing into her cooler façade. Her honey eyes widened staring at something. Following her gaze, Hitsugaya's teal eyes went to the blue egg he found this morning had fallen out of backpack.

"An egg," She murmured.

Toshiro scowled and scooped the egg and stuffed in his bag. He stood up and rushed into the school with thought in his head, _"She can see it?"_

**(Outside of Seiyo Academy)**

"Amu-chan are you alright?" Ran asked concerned. Amu's other two charas floated beside her.

"Y-yeah," Amu said standing up.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!" came the other guardians.

Tadase asked genuinely concerned, "Amu, are you alright, what happened?"

"I saw it,"

"Saw what?" Nadehiko asked.

"Hitsugaya-san, he has a chara egg."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Shugo Chara or Bleach. They belong to their respectful owners.

**(Seiyo Academy)**

"So what should we do?" Nadehiko asked crossing his arms.

Tadase sighed, "Do what we always do, invite Hitsugaya-san to come over to the royal garden.

**(Lunchtime)**

Toshiro sat alone at his desk. He took out a bento box he made for himself and began to eat. Soon, the pink hair girl from earlier and a blonde girl came over.

"What do you want?" He sighed.

Startled by such a cold reply Amu said, "W-well we the guardians want to invite you to the royal garden. We want to talk to you about something. Please come."

Rima handed Hitsugaya a decorated envelope and the duo walked away. Hitsugaya opened the envelope and read it; it was directions to where the garden was. _"_What a bother," He grumbled

**(Apartment)**

"So taichou how was your day?" Rangiku giggled slightly intoxicated.

Rolling his eyes Toshiro said, "Those Guardians invited me to their Royal Garden."

"Oo did you go?"

"Of course not. I have no time for silly childish clubs like the Guardians." The shinigami captain growled. "Did you find anything about the Hollows in the city?"

"Noo but I *hic* found some adorable outfits and pretty curtains for our new apartment!" Matsumoto slurred, "And a grreat sake shop *hic*!"

"Humph, any hollows?"

"Only three today"

Going into his room Matsumoto the, said, "That was mean ditching those poor kids like that. They *hic* might've wanted to be your friends."

Toshiro grunted in acknowledgment and disappeared into his room.

**(Next day, Seiyo Academy)**

After class, there was a Guardian meeting with the school. All of the students were sitting in rows in the auditorium. The Guardians were on the stage. "We would also like you to fill out the survey," Tadase concluded. He walked from the podium to his seat.

Then, it was Amu's turn to talk. She slowly walked towards the podium.

'_I wonder if the Guardians are angry at me for not going to the Royal Garden. It's not like me, but I should apologize to them.' _Toshiro mused.

"Then why don't you say what's on your mind and make a friend?!" a voice chimed in. "From a boy who keeps everything to himself to a boy who socializes and make friends! Chara Change!" Then, small, ice dragon wings came out of Toshiro's back.

He stood up with his hand raised. "I'm sorry about the other day! I didn't mean to ditch out on you! I love you all! Wanna be my friend?!"

"Eh?!" everyone yelled.

The wings disappeared and Toshiro came back to himself. Embarrassed he yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!? Everyone stared at him.

"Great..." Toshiro sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Shugo Chara or Bleach. They belong to their respectful owners.

**(Seiyo Academy, Auditorium)**

The students chattered about Toshiro's outburst. Hitsugaya's face to tomato red, he stood up and ran out the auditorium.

Yaya giggled, "That was kind of like Amu-chan's outburst from back then!" Elbowing the pink haired girl with an mischievous glimpse in her eye.

Nadehiko looked and Tadase, "Tadase-kun, that was defiantly a chara change."

The other guardians looked to their "king", the blonde boy then ordered, "Alright, follow and capture Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

**(Outside, Seiyo Academy)**

Hitsugaya was sitting on a bench all by himself. "That was so embarrassing. What compelled me to do such a thing?" He could already see his fellow captains and other shinigami laughing at him.

"I know what made you do that," a voice said. Toshiro jumped, startled when a teen boy with thick dark blue hair and dark blue eyes jumped down from a tree. Floating beside his face was a tiny cat like person.

"W-who the heck are you?"

"I'm-" Before he could introduce himself Tadase and the guardians came.

Tadase then shouted out, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Ikuto quickly grabbed Toshiro's bags and took out Toshiro's egg which a dimly glowing.

"Ikuto, what are you going to do with Hitsugaya-kun's chara egg?" Amu asked.

"Well my darling Amu-chan," Ikuto purred making Amu blush. He then jumped to the highest branch of a tree and continued, "Easter ordered me to take this egg. After all, it might be the embryo.

'_Is he talking about the blue egg I found the other morning? And what are those flying things next to everybody?' _Toshiro thought. He looked at his eggs in Ikuto's hand and started to stare at it. _I should tell Kurotsuchi-taicho about this. He should probably know._

Hitsugaya did not know what was going on. Easter? Chara egg? Ikuto?!? "What in the world in going on?!?" He suddenly blurted out loud.

"Well if you came to the Royal Garden yesterday we would've explain it to you." Rima said coldly.

"You will never get his egg!" Tadase shouted. "Kiseki?" His chara nodded and a crown appeared on top of Tadase's head. He was now holding a scepter. He pointed it at Ikuto and yelled, "Holy Crown!" Then, a shiny, gold light came out of the scepter in the shape of a crown. Ikuto jumped up and dodged it. He had a smirk on his face. The battle ensued.

Suddenly Ikuto accidently dropped the egg, "Darn kiddy king," he hissed.

'_The egg!'_ Toshiro thought running towards the falling egg. _'I don't know why but I feel something familiar about this egg. Like kami-sama heard my prayer and gave me this egg for a reason.'_

When the egg was merely inches from the ground, Hitsugaya lunged for it. Cupping his hands around the egg he heard the voice from earlier said, "Thank you for protecting me Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya slid across the concrete sidewalk, dirtying a bit of his uniform. He heard cracking looked at the egg. "I-it's hatching!" he gasped slightly. The guardians and Ikuto gasped when the egg risen out of Hitsugaya's hands and into the air.

The egg opened up and out came a tiny floating boy. He looked a lot like Toshiro but had bright blue spiky hair. He was wearing a miniature version of a shinigami's kimono, he had a captain's coat on but instead of white it was icy blue. On his back he had two tiny ice dragon wing flapping happily.

The tiny person floated in front of Hitsugaya's face, "Hiya Shiro-chan! I'm Aokiji! I'm you're guardian chara! I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Shugo Chara or Bleach. They belong to their respectful owners. I own all OCs

**(Seiyo Academy, Grounds)**

"Aokiji…?" Toshiro repeated in awe. He sat up on the ground looking at the little chara.

"Yep, that's my name don't wear it out!" Aokiji said cheerfully whizzing around Toshiro's head.

Ikuto, having seen enough, "It looks like that was not the embryo. Oh well, later Amu-chan," He leapt with the grace of an alley cat and disappear.

The guardians rushed over to Toshiro. "Hitsugaya-san are you alright?" Tadase asked.

"Y-yeah," Hitsugaya murmured. Nadehiko and Tadase helped him up. Toshiro brushed the dirt off his uniform and stared at his chara.

"So…what are you again?" He asked the chara. The shinigami chara stopped flying around and smiled warmly.

"I'm your guardian chara. Your would-be self! You wished that you could make some friends so I came to help you. I've been waiting a long time, and now I'm here and ready to help Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya cringed at the nickname "Shiro-chan" Only Momo ever called him by that. "My would-be self? What does that even mean?"

Nadehiko put a hand on the shinigami's shoulder, "Follow us to the royals garden and we'll explain everything."

**(Royal Garden, Seiyo Academy)**

So here he was. Finally in the royal garden with the guardians. Taking of sip of the tea Nadehiko has given him and said, "Mind running this by me again Tadase-san?"

Tadase sighed, "All kids holds an egg in their soul, the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen."

"And that means…?" Hitsugaya urged.

"It means they are the personality you could have. Shugo Chara, also known as Guardian Chara are tiny fairies born from the eggs of a child's heart, called the _Heart's Egg_. His/her dreams and hopes preserve it. Sometimes, the egg hatches to aid that person in becoming his or her would-be self. Only people with Guardian Characters and pure-hearted children can see these creatures."

"Aa, I see." Toshiro nodded. He looked at Aokiji getting social with the other charas.

Nadehiko then added, "And then there are X-eggs."

"X-eggs?"

"If the egg's owner is burdened by worries and doubts, the egg will turn into an X-Egg and eventually hatch into an evil and aggressive X-Character and attacks everyone in sight. Their owner is usually their first target. Because they are still connected to their owners, they can sometimes express depressions through their X-Characters." Rima explained.

"Amu-chan can purify the X-eggs and X-characters and they can go back to their owners!" Yaya smiled.

Amu blushed, "Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

Nadehiko continued, "There is a magical egg called the embryo that can make anyone's one wish come true. We are searching for it, while the entertainment company Easter wants it for their own selfish needs. They extract x-eggs so they can study it."

"I somewhat have a grasp on this. So how long will I have a chara?" Toshiro asked.

"Until you become an adult and understand your dream. Then the chara will disappear completing its task. For now, you can stay in the royal garden, not as an official guardian since there is no spot open at the moment." Tadase said.

"Good because I'm not really staying here the whole year. Plus, I don't want to war those dorky capes," Hitsugaya smirked Tadase was shocked and went into his depression corner. _'Until I become an adult would take another few thousand years. Great! That little pixie will be following me on missions for years! I can imagine what lieutenant Yachiru would say when she see him! 'Aww kawaii!!' and then eat him!' _

"This is going to me a long-mission…" He mumbled softly to himself.

**(Charas' "Secret" Base, royal garden)**

Kiseki announced in a commanding tone, "Servants! Please welcome my newest servant Aokiji! He will be serving with until Toshiro-san leaves Seiyo Academy! Come in Aokiji!"

Aokiji floats in front to Kiseki (much to his dismay) and says cheerfully, "Hiya! I Aokiji! I like to eat watermelon and drink tea. I like warm sunny days and summer even though I'm part ice dragon!" He showed off his ice dragon wings, "My favorite things include Shiro-chan, sword fights, friends, and dragons! I want Shiro-chan to be more open with people and start making friends and be warmer to people!"

The charas all clapped for Aokiji as he floating next Miki and Suu. Kiseki then cleared his throat, "Ahem, wonder speech servant. Not as good as mine bit good. Now it is time to get down to our mission."

"What mission?" Aokiji asked.

"Here we go," Pepe rolled her eyes.

"Our mission, to find the embryo and wish on it so I can become...THE KING OF THE WORLD!!! BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Aokiji stepped back in shock, "W-what?"

Ran patted his back, "Don't worry, he's always like this. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah but he's kind of cool…" Miki murmured.

"S-Shiro-kun…help me…" Aokiji cried softly being sucked into a misadventure.


End file.
